Transmissive Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panels offer a compact, lightweight alternative to other types of displays, but require some type of backlight illumination to provide the light for modulation. Backlight illumination for LCD and similar displays is typically provided by a light-providing surface that is positioned behind the LCD panel, relative to the viewer, and that redirects light from one or more light sources through the LCD panel. One exemplary type of light-providing surface is a Light Guiding Plate (LGP). The LGP acts as a waveguide, using Total Internal Reflection (TIR) for redirecting incident light that it receives from one or more sources that are positioned along its side edges. Some type of surface featuring is provided on the LGP in order to extract internally reflected light and redirect this light toward the display panel. One example of an illumination apparatus using an LGP is given in U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,685 entitled “LIGHT GUIDE PLATE AND SURFACE LIGHT SOURCE USING THE LIGHT GUIDE PLATE” to Goto et al.
Among drawbacks with solutions such as that proposed in the Goto et al. disclosure are the relative thickness and overall bulk of the conventional light guide plate. Conventional LGPs often exceed the thickness of the LCD panel itself. With the advent of larger displays such as LCD TV, and with the development of more compact solid-state light sources, such as Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs), there is a need for an LGP solution that offers a thinner profile, weighs less, and is more flexible than existing designs. As displays continue to grow larger in scale and with increased use of more flexible substrates, there is growing demand for a more flexible LGP, with thickness approaching 1 mm.
A number of solutions have been proposed for LGP devices that are better suited to smaller and more flexible displays. However, the solutions proposed thus far have inherent drawbacks that limit their utility or make them difficult to manufacture. For example, various types of light-extracting features formed in the LGP surface have been proposed. However, the geometrical profile of many of the proposed light-extracting features require manufacturing methods such as injection molding or hot compression molding. These fabrication methods may work well with thicker materials, but prove increasingly difficult and impractical as LGP thickness decreases. For example, a number of proposed solutions require surface light-extraction features that have 90-degree vertical walls. Sharp angles at this scale can be very difficult to fabricate, using any method, with known plastic materials at the needed size. Still others require features having a relatively high height:width aspect ratio, features difficult to fabricate for similar reasons. Although such structures may work well in theory and although their fabrication may be possible, the manufacturing problems they present make many of the proposed designs impractical for mass production. Little attention seems to have been paid to how an LGP having light-extraction features with sharply-angled side-walls can be economically mass produced.
Further, LCD TVs that use LEDs as a light source commonly use thick LGP with top emitting LEDs arranged around the perimeter of the LGP. The top emitting LEDs, which are arranged around the perimeter of the LGP are typically located under the bezel. The bezel serves to cover and absorb the unwanted LED generated light not coupled into the LGP/LED interface. Thus the uncoupled LED generated light is not used to illuminate the LCD and is wasted.
While the use of LED as a lighting source for a LC panel allows the LED to be globally dimmed in registration with the image content to reduce overall power consumption for LCD TV, these edge-lit LED TVs typically are not capable of being locally dynamically dimmed because of the perimeter positioning of the LEDs. Local dimming of LEDs has been shown to further reduce the overall power consumption of LED illuminated LCD TV compared to global dimming as small groups of LED can be dimmed in registration with the image content. Further local dimming also been shown to significantly improve the contrast ratio of the displayed image compared to global dimming.
Thus, it is recognized that there is a need for light guiding surface solutions that allow the use of flexible materials, that can be produced with a relatively thin dimensional profile, that are designed for high-volume manufacture and can be local dimmed.